Kurose Kiri
Kurose Kiri (黒瀬桐) is the first member to be scouted for the group CRASH! Appearance Kiri has golden hair and brown colored eyes. In the beginning of the story, Kiri always skipped his classes in order to find a job,(but since Hana gave him a job he now attends his classes) back then he wore his casual clothes that consists of a pair of jeans and a regular shirt. His school uniform consists of a white shirt, a tie and jeans. During his career his costume changes, but all of them show his bad boy style, which the audience adores. Personality Although he may seem airheaded at times and a tad bit selfish. (Maybe a lot more so?) He sincerely cares for those he loves (for example, his little sister). He loves to eat food for free. In the beginning, Kiri was hard to deal with because of his rude and selfishness. But soon, the members of CRASH and Hana can deal with him easily. Because of his ways, he starts becoming more of someone easy to deal with for Hana. Background His family has deep debts because his father's friend betrayed them. He has a younger sister, Rio. He works to pay off his father's debt. He even sold the guitar that he loved in order to get money. When Hana visted him once to give him his pay check, she had to take care of his sister because she suddenly got a fever; when Kiri left his house with Hana guarding his little sister, the sibling said she was glad to see his older brother so happy again. That he could take up the guitar. Plot Kiri first appears at the start of Chapter 1 outisde Hana's father's ramen shop. He is given a poster about Central Park. When Hana goes to Central Park that day, she first meets Kiri who is quitting his job as a staff. Hana sees a lot of idol potential in Kiri. Hana sees him as the 'Bad boy' and wild type. Kiri later meets Hana again in Chapter 2 when she starts searching for the 5-people band. At first, he didn't want to work as an idol until Hana mentioned that he will be paid 855 YEN per hour. After that, he thought that he will be debuting as a solo artist and he wanted to quit again after finding out he was going to be in a group until Hana mentioned (again) the 855 YEN/hour. When Hana announced that the group would be called CRASH! everyone liked the name except for Kiri who says, "I'll give it a new name, Kurose Kiri and the Others, Whadyya think?" which Rei replies, "That's a stupid name." Although he wants to be the leader (and he looks like it), it seems that it didn't bother him that much when Hana nominated Junpei as the leader of the group. Kiri is shown to have talent playing the guitar and is the only one in CRASH! who knows how to compose. In Chapter 15, Kiri plays a refrain for their lyrics on the guitar, but when Junpei asks him to play it again, Kiri says "I can't. I can only play something once, then I'll forget it" much to Junpei's disappointment. Kiri also has the ability to make the audience crazy while performing on stage. Occupation Kiri originally worked part time, but quit when he got really fustrated. He is the first member of CRASH! Relationships Love Interest Shiraboshi Hana He first met her in the central park. He started calling her "Crazy Nosebleed Girl" after her huge nosebleed. They meet again in front of Hana's mother's agency. She asks if he wants to be an idol and he does but only for the money. When his younger sister, Ryo, gets a sudden high fever, Hana takes care of her while Kiri goes out. Kiri then tells Hana that he stop working for the money and will properly work as an idol. They attend the same school. In Chapter 23 and 24, he sees Hana hugging Rei and completely misunderstands the whole scene, and getting jealous at the same time. In Chapter 25, he suddenly hugs Hana and asks 'You often like to embrace people like this?' indicating his feelings for her. He tells Hana that he hates it when she does that and asks her to stop. During his first live concert, Kiri developed high fever and collapsed just as the audience asked for an encore. Dark who had unexpectedly appeared during their concert, and was winning against Crash, Hana strongly believed in him and he miraculously regained consciousness. At the end of the manga, when Yugo asks 'Who will confess to Hana?' Kiri blushed alongside with Rei. It is oblivious that he has strong feelings for Hana. CRASH! Members Shinozuka Rei Rei is the total opposite of Kiri spiking their huge rivalry. Rei is the only one Kiri does not get along with. Kiri first meets Rei at Central Park, when Hana was scouting for idols, then meets him again at Mr. Shinozuka's party. In Chapter 9 after thier attempt to debut, Kiri and Rei were only noticed and were given the chance to debut together which they refused. In Chapter 18, Kiri and Rei had to work together on stage when thier other band mates, Junpei, Kazuhiko and Yugo went missing during the Idol Challenge in Tokyo Dreamland. In Chapter 24, they ended up in the same room and had to plan out an act for a competition. Kiri got jealous of Rei when he saw Hana hugging him. During their first live concert, Rei saves Kiri from falling from the cage when Kiri had a high fever. They both hold strong feelings for Hana and supposedly have a rivalry over her. Akamatsu Junpei Junpei and Kiri seem to be friends. When Junpei was appointed leader of CRASH!, Kiri first opposed to it because he wanted to be leader. But later on, Junpei starts trying to understand Kiri and soon they became friends! Though when Kiri is being a pet and doesn't realize what he is doing, he tries to correct him. For example when they all had to decide rooms, since Kiri and Rei had to share rooms, Kiri said that he rather be in Hana's room. Junpei offers to witch rooms with Rei so that that wouldn't happen. Gallery :Main Article: Kurose Kiri/Gallery Trivia *His surname Kurose means "Black Shoal." *His name Kiri means "Mist" or "Fog." *His birthday is on August 4th. *He acts like a big pet to Hana. *He says that Hana is like his big sister instead of a manager. *His blood type is B. *His talent is playing guitar and singing. *He meets Hana's father before Hana References Category:Characters Category:Idols